


The big day

by Ohgingersnap



Series: Little did you know. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 22nd birthdays are a big deal, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, Caretaker Castiel, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Confused Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: This has to be a joke.All of this,I mean I was not no damn little.Ok?I can count on my hand how many times I have sucked my thumb......Zero bitch.-"Is everything ok?I came out of the bathroomAnd I heard you yelling for some-Oh my-Is he okay?What's wrong with him?"-"Shhh.It's ok Bee I got you"-Where dean goes out drinking on his 22nd birthday instead of staying inside like recommended for his own safety.And where all his worst fears suddenly come to life on the one day he thought was all just some big joke-Or the one where Castiel meets Dean for the first time and turns his whole world upside down.





	The big day

Previously-

"Alright Dean.

I will try to break this to you easily,

Since you already seem so worked up over it."

She took a deep breath before saying the one thing I wished She wouldn't say.

" _You placed into the little category."_

 

 

 

 

 

Now-

_A few weeks later_

 Dean's Pov-

____

_This has to be a joke._

_All of this,_

_I mean I was not no damn little._

_Ok?_

_I can count on my hand how many times I have sucked my thumb._

_....._

_Zero bitch._

 

I winced as I threw back the shot,

Feeling the whiskey burn my throat on the way down.

 

**"It makes since that you were placed in this category.**

**Usually when we see people who have gone through as much trauma as you have,**

**They are littles.**

**And a lot of the time it depends on what they have been through,**

**That determines their little age.**

**You for instance are a different age then the little that just left.**

**Because of all the things you have seen.**

**I will be honest with you Dean.**

**I have never meet a little who is as young as you are.**

**But it makes since.**

**After we looked over your results.**

**I-**

**I was really shocked that you lived that way for so long.**

**But I was mostly shocked that you were not taken away from your dad sooner."**

 

I hissed as I quickly downed my next shot,

The burning feeling of the whiskey the only reminder that I was still breathing.

 

**"How old am I?"**

**I asked my voice rough from nerves.**

**"The results say that you were placed into the**

**0-3 year range."**

 

I gripped the glass tight,

As I tried to calm my breathing.

My knuckles turning white,

And my green eyes fluttered closed.

 

**I felt my head spin,**

**As my breath hitched.**

**My hands immediately going to grip my legs,**

**As I tried to push air in my lungs.**

**"Dean!**

**Hey!**

**Don't worry sweetie!**

**That is not extremely rare.**

**I have heard of a few littles who were your age.**

**Alright?**

**It happens sometimes,**

**Even though it may be rare.**

**So just Breath for me ok?"**

 

I raised my hand slightly so that I can get the bartenders attention.

"Three more shots."

I frowned when she gave me a worried look but I chose to ignore it.

 

**"What's the normal age?"**

**I asked my voice strained as I tried to focus on breathing.**

**She frowned at me but answered anyway,**

**"2-4 years."**

 

"Hon,

Are you sure can handle any more?

This will make seven shots in the past hour ,

Do you have any one with you?

Anyone that could drive you home before midnight? "

I glanced up when the bartender started taking with a worried look on her face.

I rolled my eyes as I quickly took the shots from her hand.

"No I'll be fine sweetheart don't worry about it.

Thank you for the shots,

But I diddn't come here for a therapy session.

I am sure I will be fine by midnight."

I then downed the closest shot,

As I watched her walk away with a worried frown.

 

**"Since you decided to take this test so late in your life,**

**I am sad to say that you don't have long to prepare before you're birthday.**

**It seems that your 22 birthday is in two weeks.**

**Dean,**

**You are aware of what happens when someone turns 22.**

**Right?"**

 

I scowled as I angrily downed the next shot,

The burning feeling starting to numb my throat.

 

_I am not a baby._

_I can take care of myself,_

_Little or not._

_I don't need someone to come_

_And hold my hand worried that I will scrap my damn knees._

 

I downed the next shot.

 

_22 or not,_

_I am not going to let myself turn into a giant baby._

_That was just not going to fucking happen._

 

I glared down at the empty shot glass in my hands.

 

_I will get through tonight,_

_And I will not let science beat  me._

 

I twirled the empty glass in my hands,

_Because I am Dean fucking whinchester._

 

"It's 10 minutes till midnight.

Do you have a ride home?

If you live close you could probably make it before then."

I wanted to laugh at this woman's persistence,

But instead I just shook my head.

"Like I said I'm be fine.

Thank you tough sweetheart.

Oh wait!

more shots would be nice ."

I said as I tried to send her one of my famous smirks,

Already feeling myself starting to get drunk from all those shots.

She frowned but nodded softly,

Turning around to get my shots ready.

 

**"When it hits midnight Dean,**

**You shouldn't be out of your house.**

**If you have a close friend call them to keep an eye on you.**

**Maybe even your brother.**

**It would just be better to be In your house where you are most comfortable.**

**You understand?**

**Because I am not completely sure what will happen.**

**You could be completely fine**

**And able to party until the next day.**

**Only feeling a little different in your head.**

**OR**

**You could completely go under,**

**And turn little only a few minutes later.**

**I would say that the second one is more likely for you Dean.**

**Not because you are not a strong young man,**

**But because you were never given that comfort as a child.**

**You were beaten**

**And dragged all around the country.**

**So I would say your body would try to  protect itself when given the chance."**

 

_Ha,_

_Yeah fucking right._

_Turn a few minutes later,_

_My ass can last longer then a few minutes._

 

It was then that I realized the bar tender never handed me my shots.

My head shot up quickly

And I was ready to complain right then.

But when I looked up I saw a worried face,

And four bright red letters starting straight at me.

 _12:00 Am_.

I felt my breath hitch,

As my body tensed up.

My mind preparing for the worst.

But when I saw the clock move again,

I let out the breath I was holding in.

And instead let out a breathy chuckle.

_12:01._

 

_And this man was still not sucking his thumb._

 

I rolled my eyes at myself for being so worried.

"See m'fine so how about those shots now sweetheart."

I said my voice soft

And slightly slurred.

She seemed to relax a little knowing that I did not loose my shit as soon as the clock struck midnight.

She nodded at me before turning to pick up the already made shots.

"Mmm thank ya darling."

I said with a wink as I picked up one of the shots she placed In front of me.

It only took a few seconds,

For me to down the shot.

And when I did I felt strange.

Not a" I am hammered strange"  

But more of a fluttering feeling in my tummy

And a foggy one in my head.

I frowned as I shook my head,

In hopes to clear the feeling,

But it diddn't go away it only got worse.

It felt a lot like taking off in a airplane,

Expect my feet were firmly placed on the bar stool under me.

I felt my breath start to come out shallow,

As I felt like i was drowning under a sea of tingles.

I blinked,

Shook my head,

Slapped my face.

Everything I could think of but this feeling wouldn't go away.

It got to the point where I was hunched over the table

And gasping for breath.

 

_No._

_No._

_This can't' be happening._

_I_

_am_

_not_

_going_

_To_

_Turn_

_Into_

_A_

_Goddamn_

_Baby._

 

"Oh my god!

Hunny _are you ok?_

Oh my god.

Ohmygodohmygo-

He-hey sweetie just breath for me it's ok.

It's ok your alright.

Just breath for me ok sweetie,

We will get you help ok-

Just uh-"

 

_I diddnt know what was going on,_

_The cloudy feeling was really starting to take over._

_All I knew was that there was something stroking my hair,_

_And this women was speaking French._

 

"Hey,

Hey it's ok just breathe alright Hun.

We will get though this.

Ok?

I tired to tell you to go home but your a stubborn little-

Oh god!"

I blinked when I felt my body give out on me causing me to fall into something warm

And shaky.

 

_The cloudy felling was rolling all over my skin,_

_And making me want to just give in._

_It felt so nice,_

_Like a warm blanket._

_But I couldn't give in just yet._

_I have To hold on a little longer._

_I watched as the women holding me,_

_Started yelling out to the people in the bar._

_Her hands running through my hair._

_I hummed lightly as her hand soothed my nerves._

_I heard someone run over to us,_

_So fast I was sure they were going to trip._

 

"Is everything ok?

I came out of the bathroom

And I heard you yelling for some-

Oh my-

Is he okay?

What's wrong with him?"

 

_I hummed again lightly when I felt a warm hand touch my back,_

_My body turned slightly to press into the hand._

_It made me feel safe_

_And I wanted more of that._

 

"He-

I-

It's my faul-

He gave me his ID

And I saw on the thing that it was his birthday

And I-

I saw what his category was

But I still gave him shots

And oh my god I diddn't kill him-

did I?"

 

_I blinked as I tried harder to stay focused._

_To stay big._

_I had to know who this strange man wearing a tench coat was._

 

"Hey,

Hey it's ok.

Just take some deep breaths.

It's going to be ok,

I promise you did not kill him.

You said you saw his ID correct?

Can you take a deep breath

And tell me what his category is

And his age?"

 

_I blinked again at the sound of the mans deep smooth voice._

_It sounded like honey_

_And instantly made me feel at home._

_No._

_Come on damnit._

_Stay focused._

 

"Uhh-

It said he was 21

But-

But today is his 22nd birthday

And

And his category was-

Oh my god I am so terrible

I can go to jail for this

Ohmygod

I am too skinny for jail I-"

_That hand that was on my back instantly tensed when the girl mentioned the number 22._

 

"Hey.

Hey listen to me.

You are not going to jail ok?

Just take some deep breathes.

There you go

In.

.....

out.

There we go,

It's alright.

Just breathe ok,

And think back to his ID.

What was his category."

 

_The man was know rubbing small circles into my back,_

_And it was making  me want to just let go_

_And slip into the nice cloud,_

_And let this man hold me._

 

 _"_ Uh-

He was a-

A little sir."

 

_The girl spoke so softly I almost diddn't hear it but the man must have._

_I heard the man sigh softly as he rubbed his hand up_

_And down my back now instead of just rubbing one spot._

_I hummed at the feeling_

_And leaned into the guy._

 

"That was what I feared.

Did he come with anyone?

Anyone that I can call.

I don't want to see this little guy alone."

 

_I blinked as as I tried to form words._

 

_"Sim."_

 

_The man instantly turned to face me,_

_His left hand coming out_

_And lifting my face slightly._

_I blinked as I tried to look at the guys face,_

_But everything was getting blurry._

 

"What was that little one?"

 

_He asked softly as his thumb brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face._

 

_"Mmm_

_Sim._

_Simmys._

_My brother._

_Can call simmmm."_

 

_I said as I clear as I could but the feeling to let go was becoming strong._

 

"Sim?

You have a brother named-

Aw,

Sam.

Okay bee.

Do you have a phone with Sams  number on it?"

 

_I tried to nod,_

_And patted lightly at my pocket._

 

"Sim in there.

Cill Sam.

I cant hold back

Any mowe.

Mmm,

That cloud softy."

 

_I said as my eyes started closing._

_The more I wanted to give in the more,_

_I can feel panic start to bubble up._

_I felt a hand reach into my jacket._

 

"Okay sweetie hold on a second ok?

Let me call Sam,

And then we can get you home

And you can lay on that cloud all you want alright?

Can you do that for me bee?

Can you wait until Sam gets here?"

 

_I hummed in reply,_

_closing my eyes softly_

_And leaned into the man._

 

"Hello is this Sam?

....

What?

No?

I did not steal your brothers phone-

And-

No Sam I would never do that.

Your-

Please let me speak young man.

....

Thank you.

Your brother told me to call you.

We are at a bar on the side of route 60-

No-

No your brother did not get in a bar fight.

Today is his 22 birthday correct?

Yes,

Ok.

No he is fine now I am watching out for him.

Poor little guy is trying to fight it-

Yes ok.

Thank you Sam.

See you in 10 minutes,

Goodbye."

 

_I whimpered when he pulled away._

_"Nu._

_Nu-_

_Don weave pease Nu_

_Please I'll be gud ."_

_Warm arms wrapped around me before I could even get out the second no._

_But for some reason I kept going,_

_The hold I had on myself slowly falling._

 

"Shhhh.

It's okay little man.

I'm not going anywhere.

Shhhh shhhh shhh.

Your alright I got you little bee.

It's ok."

 

_I whimpered as I felt wet stuff slide down my face._

_I felt a warm hand wipe it away,_

_As the man held me to his chest._

 

"Shhh baby boy I know.

Shhhhh."

 

_I let out a wail as all my self control fell away at that one word,_

_I curled into him as much as I could._

_My little hand gripping the trench coat_

_As I cried._

 

"Awww sweetie."

_The man picked me up_

_And held me in his lap,_

_My head resting on his chest._

 

"Shhh.

I guess it was too hard to wait huh?

Was the cloud too soft?"

 

_I nodded as I buried my head into his soft warm chest._

 

I knew the big part of me was mortified that not only was I crying in public,

But I was in a damn dive bar of all places

And letting a stranger hold me as I cried like a freaking baby.

 

"Shhh.

It's ok Bee I got you"

 

_But little me diddn't care._

_This place was scary,_

_And smelled like death._

_And this guy was soft,_

_And held me like I was precious cargo._

 

"Shh shh shhh

We're going to be alright.

Sam will-"

 

"DEAN!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part of the series what do you guys think?  
> :D  
> Also I promise it gets better, Just wait and see ;)


End file.
